


Codename: Ningyo-hime

by Missfoxx21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Kinda, Possible pairings later, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: This isn't my story. Not anymore. But what is a legacy but planting seeds in a garden we never get to see?A story of the Hidden Mist told in pieces.





	1. Prologue:Everything Ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GremlinSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/gifts).



> This is a self insert and warning for death and violence as is expected with this fandom.
> 
> Dedicated to SuperfluousKitty who inspired me to have some fun with Self Inserts <3

I knew even as I ran that this could potentially cost me my life. But if it worked, it would be worth it. He would be worth it. I glanced at the man next to me. He had a grim frown on his face but kept up with ease. 

"Hoshigaki." I didn't pause but I knew he was listening, even if he wasn't looking. "If anything happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen. He told me to keep your stupid ass safe and I'm going to do that, Ying Yue." I rolled my eyes at his glare. He really was a loyal man.

"If anything happens," I continued as if I had never been interrupted, "I need you to look after my sister and that useless husband of hers. Ru Shi will need you."

He growled and adjusted the sword on his back. It wasn't Samehada, not yet, but soon. All too soon, he'd have that sword. It was a shame I'd never get to see him fight with it in person.

We were met by the sounds of combat. Yagura had been successful so far keeping the three Akatsuki at bay. But it was a hard fight even for him. I narrowed my eyes. "We need to get him out of here. I can buy us a few seconds. Once Yagura gets exhausted, I need you to promise me you'll get him home."

I felt the heat of his glare but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Obito. "That is an order from your Lady, Hoshigaki."

Kisame glared a bit longer. "Not my lady yet, Ying Yue." He said as he looked forward again. I smiled once more.

"No. Not yet. So do this for me and I'll consider it an early wedding present." My hands tighten around my iron fans. I take a few deep breaths. And when Yagura is captured in Obito's illusion, I do the only thing I can do. The only power I made sure I had when I came to this world. 

I screamed and the illusion shattered. I knew someone had thrown something my way but I deflected it with my large metal war fans. I kept screaming until I felt my chakra reserves empty. Yagura shook himself as if in a dream. But by then, using my distraction, Kisame had swept the Mizukage away, still in shock from the Genjutsu that Obito had locked him in for that brief moment.

Within an instant, I knew I was dead. There was a blade through me, piercing every inch of me. Everything went cold. 

Ah. I didn't know it would hurt this much. Still, I smirked and coughed out the blood. 

Obito lifted me by the neck and growled something but I couldn't understand what. I spat the blood at his mask. 

"There will always be a Jiang at his side..." I whispered, my voice going soft with weakness. "Your illusions will never taint him."

I think I was tossed back to the ground but it was so cold. I was so tired.

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit wider as I drifted away.

* * *

 

When I awoke, I was sitting on a lilypad in a great, wide pond. The Sanbi, Isobu, sat in front of me, his massive head rising out of the water, only inches from me. I smiled and gave his head a gentle pet. He leaned into it and nuzzled closer.

"He does not want you to go.  _I_ do not want you to go, Jiang Ying Yue. You did so much to help us. We could have saved you."

I shook my head. "Do you remember the first time we met? When you were throwing a tantrum and I calmed you down?"

He nodded. "You told me you had a mission and you weren't allowed to die before you accomplished your mission."

I gave him another gentle pet. "This was that mission. Saving you two...even at the cost of my life...I needed to do it." I wrapped my arms around his massive head. He patiently tolerated this. Probably because I was dying...

He huffed and stayed with me until I felt the light shining from above. I kissed his great head.

"Tell Yagura that I love him. More than I ever thought possible. Just as I love you, you silly turtle."

Isobu looked away, which was how he blushed. "It will be done, My Lady." 

I smiled and stepped backward into the water. I let it surround me one final time as I drifted out toward the warm light.

* * *

 

Obito glared at the broken body. Long, straight black hair framed a pretty face with deep, dark eyes. White spots and strands of pure white appeared in her hair. He gave the body of the woman a hard kick. It went tumbling but she didn't rise.

"Come on," he said, "There will be easier targets. We'll be back soon enough."

Konan looked at the dead woman one more time. Then they were gone.

The empty body continued bleed, even as another scream rang out.


	2. A Beautiful Autumn, Life in the Academy pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our Heroine and learn more about the Jiang clan.

No one would miss one single manjū, surely. She reached up to take one from the plate when a wooden spoon lightly smacked her hand. She squeaked in pain and looked up at her mother, her eyes already teary.

Jiang Ru Shi was a tall, fit woman. Like all women in the Jiang family, her skin was unnaturally pale and smooth, like a doll, save for the patches of "scales" that appeared down their spine, on their cheeks, and on various places along their extremities. Her hair was long and a deep orange color with cream colored strands spread throughout. Her scales were mostly orange with a few random ivory spots mixed in. 

"Now Li Qiu, you know these are for your Auntie Ying Yue's altar. Not for you to nibble on." Ru Shi lifted the plate out of her daughter's reach. She had to bite back a smile at the adorable pout.

"But Mama," she argued, "Auntie would want me to have them! She knows how much I love sweets and you  _always_ tell me she would have spoiled me rotten!"

Ru Shi resisted the urge to nod. Her daughter was most likely right. Ying Yue had been well known for spoiling the children of the Jiang clan. With a long-suffering sigh, she brought the tray of manjū down and handed it to her daughter. "Just the one, then.  But you have to promise you'll eat all of your dinner and won't run off on your uncle again when he takes you to watch the swordsmen practice. It's a huge honor."

Li Qiu took the manjū and sighed. "Okay, Mama." 

"That's my little guppy. Now, go put that by the altar and get back to your room so I can help you put your dress. The Mizukage is coming to dinner and I need you to be on your best behavior."

Li Qiu nodded and took off to the main room with the tray of sweets in her hands. She heard her mother call for her not to run but she couldn't help it! It had been her aunt's birthday and they were celebrating. Plus, Mist had announced that was hosting the chunin exams next year which meant tons of foreign shinobi staying in the Jiang family hot springs inn.

The altar was placed in a corner of the room and a single stick of incense burned gently in front of her aunt's picture. Her aunt had long, gorgeous black hair and dark black eyes that were said to shimmer with flecks of gold when she was with her fiance. Her hair had been long and black with strands of white. Supposedly there was also a single white spot on the crown of her head as her hair came in white then turned black. She had similar black "scales", full, thick lashes, and a scar on her right cheek.

Li Qiu placed the tray of Manjū down in front of her aunt's picture, next to the incense burner. She bowed slightly. "With your permission, Auntie, I'm going to take one." She reached to take a bun and noticed the smoke waver a few times. She stared at it, then grinned. "Take two, you say? Well if you insist~" She snatched two and then darted up the stairs to her room.

Outside of her window, she could see that the hot springs were as busy as ever. Civilians and Ninja alike wandered down the paths to and from the main bath house where she and her family resided. The entire Jiang district was full of buildings meant to serve visiting guests to Kiri. It was supposedly a gift from the then-clan head, Jiang Hui Yin. She sang and the hot springs rose from the earth to fill out the holes she and her clan had made. The first Mizukage had been so pleased, he had promised that even if Kiri's borders closed, the hot springs would always be available to admire.

Gentle lamps lit the paths, hanging from posts that blended in with the surrounding bamboo. The paths were lined with large stones and steam rose all around the district, giving it a dreamy, romantic feeling, especially at twilight. She reluctantly pulled away from the beautiful view at the window to go to her closet.

She was excited to put on her new qipao. It was a pretty cream with gold coloring and black and white buttons. She paused to look at herself in the mirror as she started removing the light yukata she had been wearing.  Her hair was long and straight, and the same soft orange as her mother. While her mother only had white strands mixed throughout her hair, Li Qiu's hair had both black and white strands of color mixed in. Her patches of "scales" were similarly orange with spots of inky black and creamy white. 

The Jiang clan women, it is said, were all descended from a koi-patterned mermaid who fell in love with a human man. It also explained their Kekkei Genkai, The Ningyo no Nakigoe or Cry of the Mermaid. All Jiang women had it, a voice that, when enhanced with Chakra, could shatter any illusion. More talented kunoichi, like her Auntie had been, could further manipulate this voice to create nigh-unbreakable genjutsu that could charm whole armies of enemies.

Li Qiu would have loved to have met her.

She pulled on a light jacket over her dress. It had the Jiang clan symbol on it, a white koi seen from above, swimming in a circle with a black spot on the back of its head. 

Her mother entered, wearing a similar qipao, hers a deep green with gold accents. She styled Li Qiu's hair into a cute pair of buns, which made the girl pout.

"Mama! I'm going to be finished with the academy soon! Buns are for little kids!"

Ru Shi laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yes but until you graduate, you're still my little guppy~"

Li Qiu hummed and tucked her exta bun into a pocket while she nibbled on her first. She followed her mother back down the stairs. She walked into her mother's legs when she suddenly stopped, her body tense. Li Qiu stared up at her mother. "Mama?"

"Hide, Li Qiu." Someone knocked at the door which made Ru Shi tense further. "Go."

Li Qiu hesitated but nodded. She darted behind a couch and palmed a blade hidden up her sleeve. She could see her mother doing the same. Her mother approached the door and slid it open.

"...You have a lot of nerve coming here. Lord and Lady Kaguya."

Lord Kaguya was a tall, imposing man with a thin beard, clad in a regal kimono. His wife, similarly white-haired, stood at his side, just as imposing and fearsome. 

"Please." He hesitated, then bowed low, his hands at his sides, gripped so tightly that Li Qiu was sure they'd bleed. Lady Kaguya, and a third smaller shape near her also bowed. "We ask you allow us entry and you hear our request. You are...the only person who can help us."

Ru Shi watched them and palmed her blade. "Fine. Li Qiu, escort young Kaguya-sama to the outside porch in back. His parents and I have some things to discuss, apparently."

Li Qiu emerged from her hiding place and offered the young boy with the Kaguya clan heads a hand. He blinked at her with bright green eyes. His bangs were kept out of his face with a pair of beads and his part was in an odd zig-zag shape, the traditional Kaguya style. He looked up at his parents and his father nodded stiffly. The boy took her hand and allowed her to lead him out.

"I'm Jiang Li Qiu. Li Qiu is fine~ What's your name?"

"I...I am Kaguya Kimimaro. It is nice to meet you, Li Qiu-san." He coughed and she paused but continued into the back due to her mother's stern expression. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Kimimaro-san."

As she slid the screen to the rear courtyard open, she overheard something that confused her but she filed it away regardless.

"We have heard...that the Sannin Tsunade-hime owed your sister a debt. One which was passed onto you."

"And you're here  to beg me to call in that favor, no matter the cost?"

"...Yes."


	3. A Beautiful Autumn: Life in the Academy Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a bit, we discover the aftermath of the deal and spectate the Chunin exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, after this point, I'm going to skip through the timeline quite a bit. Mostly because as much as I want to give this story a proper structure, this is just for fun for me. So I'm going to write the bits I find most exciting and then maybe add in parts that I skipped over. This will hopefully help me get chapters out faster!

Kimimaro adapted to life with the Jiang clan with surprising ease. He was a serene, patient boy which tempered Li Qiu's energetic and impulsive nature. She tended to drag him along everywhere, including to the Seven Swordsmen practices she often watched. This particular day, she sat on the sidelines of the grassy, open area that served as their training ground. Kimimaro stayed fixed on her left while Zabuza's adopted son Haku leaned into her right. On his other side was a slumped and grumbling Suigetsu. 

"Hey, Uncle Kisame?" she looked up at her aunt's former partner. "How come Mangetsu-sama is training the prospective swordsmen so hard?"

Kisame glanced down at her, one hand on Samehada. "Chunin exams are coming up. And Konoha is sending their genius of the Uchiha clan to compete. Iwa, not to be outdone, is sending their own genius to face off with him. Should be interesting but we can't let them make us look bad, now can we?"

She nodded in agreement. "No wonder my compound is so busy. We're gonna be housing all the guests, aren't we?"

Kisame chuckled. "Damn right. You two better work hard. In fact...Hey, Mangetsu! How about we have Haku and that brother of yours help the Jiangs out with all their new guests, eh?"

Mangetsu, who was seemingly pinned between two prospective swordsmen, glanced up in thought. "Sure, might not be a bad idea. Let them get familiar with the other villages." He tossed both ninja away with ease, then darted after one of them to inflict what was sure to be a punishing combo of blows.

"Aw, what?!" Suigetsu shot up from his seat and folded his arms. "No way! I'm not gonna do lame girly work!"

Li Qiu also stood, sending a dozing Haku tumbling. Kimimaro blinked up at them, placid as a lake. "What did you call it, brat? I'll show you girly work!"

Suigetsu flinched away from her, being much younger and far less experienced in a fight. Li Qiu's punches _hurt_.

Kisame only chuckled again. 

* * *

 

Some weeks later, the guests from the other villages began to arrive. Each country had its own guest house to stay in and Li Qiu was placed in charge of the girls tending to the Konoha house. She took the task with pride, personally ensuring every floor was sparkling and clean. She double-checked that all the linens were dust-free, skimmed the leaf litter out of the hot springs, and even helped with meal prep.

When the Konoha teams arrived, they were clearly in awe of the guest house's shining appearance. She bowed low with the rest of her team, mostly made up of cousins close to her age. One or two older aunts also supervised the more difficult tasks, like cooking and entertainment. She wondered which amongst them was this supposed genius and was startled to find a boy her age amongst the group. 

An older Uchiha, one who seemed oddly chipper, ruffled his hair. "Isn't this great, Ita-chan? Good food, beautiful accommodations, and charming young ladies to wait on us while we're here~"

The one dubbed Ita-chan ignored his clan member and bowed to her, his posture stiff and formal. "Thank you for your most gracious hospitality, Jiang-san. The Konoha Delegation of prospective Chunin are in your care."

She hastily bowed back, a flush across her cheeks. "We are happy to do so. If you have anything you need, please feel free to ask myself or my cousins. I am Jiang Li Qiu and I will be overseeing your care."

"Bit young for that, aren't you?" The older Uchiha bowed but grinned at her in a roguish sort of way. Her heart fluttered.

"Shisui!" hissed Ita-chan.

"Don't be so uptight, Itachi. You're turning into a mini version of your dad more and more each day. I'm Uchiha Shisui and this is my younger cousin Itachi. Nice to meet you, Li Qiu-chan."

Li Qiu straightened to lead them inside to their rooms. "And you as well...And I am in charge because my mother, Ru-Shi is the next in line to be head of our Clan. I need to learn to lead as well as she does."

Shisui hummed and followed after her, though he nudged Itachi lightly. "She's cute, right? Maybe you should ask for more private attention from her~?"

Itachi blinked up at him. "What for? I am not in need of anything at the moment."

".....Yeah, way too much like your dad. Poor Aunt Mikoto."

Itachi tilted his head but said nothing as they continued inside.

* * *

 

The exams were held over a period of two weeks, throughout which she hardly saw the foreign ninja, though their teachers were happy to enjoy the baths and food. Once the second round ended, more than few teams stayed around to celebrate. Her own Konoha ninja, who had been nothing but pleasant and respectful the entire stay, bid her a quiet goodbye only two days after the second round. Most of them, including Itachi, had succeeded in making it to the final round which was to be held in a month's time. 

Li Qiu quietly swept the walkways when she felt a heavy arm around her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol and burnt ozone. Kumo ninja. 

"Hey...hey little Missy. You...you know where a guy can find a good time?" He pulled her close and she pressed her free hand against his chest. "Hey now, that's...that's hardly showing me some hospitality."

"Back off, asshole. Can't you see she's just a kid? Yeah." She glanced back at her savior but her hope deflated. He was an Iwa ninja, hardly older than she was. 

Before the Kumo ninja could respond, the Iwa boy darted forward and slammed a hand into his back, detonating what looked like a small explosion. She suddenly found herself pressed up against him while he kept his still-smoking hand held out. His long blonde hair swayed in the evening breeze. 

The Kumo ninja shot back up and considered starting a fight, but seemingly decided against it. He stormed off, befitting a ninja from his village. She sighed in relief and looked back up at the boy. He grinned at her with lively blue eyes. He smelled like gunpowder and sweat, but she didn't really mind it.

"Are you that Iwa genius everyone was talking about?" She instantly looked away. No thank you, no asking for his name. Just...ugh! What was the matter with her?

"Heh." He didn't seem entirely displeased. "Probably. The name's Deidara, yeah."

"Er.. Jiang Li Qiu. Thank you for saving me." She flashed him a nervous smile, then realized she was still pressed up against him. He seemed to realize it in that same moment. They quickly parted. He tugged on one of his sleeves while she fiddled with her braid. 

"So um-"

"I was-"

They looked at one another, then away again, both blushing. 

"I made it to the third round so...I'll probably see you in a month. You'll be watching, right? Sensei said it'd be good luck to have a pretty girl cheering me on, yeah."

She smiles. "Sure, I'll cheer you on. But...if you end up in a fight with Itachi-san from Konoha, I might be a bit conflicted."

Deidara puffed up like an angry bird. "The Uchiha brat?! No way! I'm gonna wipe the floor with him, just you watch, yeah!"

"Then sure, I'll cheer you on. I'll see you in a month, Deidara-san." She grinned at him.

He calmed back down again and flashed her another easy grin. "Count on it."

* * *

 

In the third round of the exams, Deidara and Itachi faced off for the semi-finals. It was an impressive match but ultimately, Itachi came out the victor. Still, Deidara was promoted anyway, having shown all the skills needed to reach the next rank. She, along with all the assembled ladies of the Jiang clan (who she had told of the rescue) all cheered, louder than even the Iwa ninja there to support him. 

He seemed disappointed that he hadn't defeated his new rival...but a lifetime of free stays at Jiang-owned establishments was an acceptable condolence prize.

Before Li Qiu knew it, her own graduation from the academy was fast approaching. And two years after that, she'd have a chance to enter the Iwa chunin exams.

Maybe then, Deidara would be the one cheering for her.


End file.
